


Spa Therapy

by pierceplotholes



Series: Misc Fics Within No Canon [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, Multi, Pampering, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erandur needs a little cheering up, so Finja and Teldryn help the priest relax and shower him with affection. </p><p>It's just fluff. Pure, unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a major point, but thanks to SKM I headcanon Erandur with full-body Vaermina tats.  
> Also, it's implied but not stated that Finja and Teldryn are in an established relationship.

The blessings of Mara protected Erandur from Vaermina, but they couldn't protect him from himself. Most of his nights were unperturbed, and he slept like the dead, often reaching to touch whomever was closest to him. But some nights… Some nights were restless, plagued with only his own memories and the guilt of his past. Those nights were crippling. 

Erandur cradled his stew with loose fingers, his gaze empty and distant, and hadn't once made a move to eat. 

Finja found Teldryn studying the priest as she was, and waited until he met her eyes. His expression was one of concern, and she decided they needed to do something for their friend. Whipping out her map, she pointed out a location to her hireling, and he grinned. 

Finja touched Erandur’s shoulder and he jumped, wide eyes focusing on her before dropping down to his food. 

“Apologies, my friend, I seemed to have gotten lost in thought.”

She smiled at him as if nothing was wrong. 

“No worries. Hey, if you're not gunna eat that, I will. I’m thinking we should pack up soon.”

Erandur nodded, handing the dragonborn his stew and turning to pack his few belongings. 

It was past noon by the time they could hear the hiss of the hot springs. They’d walked with little disturbance, the occasional wolf being scared off with a thoughtless fireball and Teldryn and Finja had chatted easily while Erandur continued his silence. 

“We’re here!”

Erandur finally looked to see where they were going. 

“The hot springs?” 

Finja nodded with a grin and dropped her bag. Teldryn followed suit, and started unclasping his armor. 

“We’ve been doing a lot of dungeon crawling lately, I felt we all needed to relax and enjoy ourselves!” She shimmied out of her pants and Erandur looked away. He kept his eyes solidly on the horizon while his friends undressed down to their smalls, until an arm around his shoulders made him jump. 

“Era, if you don't take off your clothes, I’ll throw you in with them on.”

He huffed and shifted the sellsword off of him, pulling on the cord that held his robes closed. The cloak wound around his neck fell to the ground, but there was a hesitation when he went back to the orange fabric. With a slow breath he shrugged the thick material off. 

His companions stared. He straightened his shoulders and combed his hair into place with an air of resignation. 

“Erandur… you're beautiful.” 

The priest licked his lips nervously, looking down at the purple lines painting his body. 

“Thank you, Finja.”

Finja smiled and threw herself into the water with a holler. Teldryn gave Erandur a quick raise of the brow and a smirk before lowering himself into the steamy pool. He offered a hand to the priest, who took it, and pulled Erandur carefully in with him. From the corner of his eye he saw Finja dive into the cloudy water and out of sight. 

Teldryn, watching Erandur’s shoulders relax in the hot bath, momentarily forgot about the disappearing Dragonborn. 

Until she grabbed him around the waist and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

Finja surfaced, laughing at her mercenary and not quite letting go of her hold on him. 

“You should be careful not to swallow any water,” Erandur said, a shadow of a smile on his lips, “It can't be particularly clean.”

The Dragonborn scrubbed off the war paint running down her cheeks and promised to try her best before floating off to “explore.”

“Catch me if you can~”

“We all know you're just going to cast Waterbreathing and sit on the bottom of the pool if we agree!” Teldryn called, watching her swim away on her back. 

Erandur chuckled and sank lower into the water, letting out a sigh. 

“The hot water feels quite lovely. As much as I love Finja, she carries -and has us carry- an inordinate amount of supplies.”

The sellsword laughed and began to stretch leisurely. 

“She tries to carry most of it herself, I’ll give her that.”

Erandur smiled warmly in the direction of where Finja was playing around, testing spells under the water. One of Teldryn’s hips creaked and popped as he stretched. The smile on the older Dunmer’s face slowly fell as they relaxed, and Teldryn watched his eyes unfocus once again. He reached to absently trace one of the tattoos on the other’s shoulder in a vain attempt to regain his attention when Finja abruptly stole it.

“Who wants a massage first?”

Both Dunmer gave her disbelieving looks. 

“Is this just an excuse to get your hands on me, Finja?” the sellsword joked, giving her one of his smirks. She returned the smirk and reached for Erandur, who looked a little taken off guard. 

“Erandur gets his first then.”

She brought him to a ledge, sitting the priest down and crawling behind him. Teldryn caught the way her eyes drifted over the ink across his back. Finja wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him snug against her chest, and smoothed her hands across his skin. Strong fingers pressed into the tight muscles in his back. 

“Gods, Erandur, how have you not pulled something yet?” the Breton huffed, digging her fingers into his back. He gasped first in discomfort, until his muscles unknotted and he sighed. Skilled hands loosened him up and he all but melted into the woman’s touch. 

Erandur’s eyes closed and his head fell forward. Grinning, Finja moved her hands to work the lean muscle of his arms, and pressed her lips to one of his shoulders. 

“That feel good, Era?” she muttered, and got a pleased hum in response. 

“Go back to my neck, if you’d please…”

She complied and pulled from him another sigh. 

“When are we going to be trading off, Finja. I don't like this favoritism going on here,” interjected Teldryn with a grin. She rolled her eyes and absently patted the water next to herself and Erandur, beckoning him. 

“I love both of you equally,” she said simply, giving Erandur a final squeeze before unraveling from him. He looked a little bleary-eyed, but instead of from troubled sleep, the cause was utter relaxation. Finja shifted over behind Teldryn, wrapping around him and digging her palms into the stiff layers of muscle. He groaned. 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” 

Finja chuckled knowingly and pressed a thumb into a particularly sore bit near his spine. 

“I told you about where I spent my days when my parents were gone for long. Dancing, massaging, every region had their specialties.” the Breton explained, sweeping her palms, more soothing than firm, across his damp skin. Teldryn’s stretching did most of her job, so she kept to light, comforting presses. 

Finja looked up when the sellsword shifted, and saw him pull an amicable Erandur into a loose hold. The priest settled into Teldryn’s arms and leaned his head back to rest on the younger mer’s shoulder. Finja smiled at the two Dunmer and finished her work. Mumbling a quick explanation, she pulled herself out of the hot spring and went to start a fire and set up camp. 

Despite the hot water, the air was free of humidity and made building a fire simple. Finja was putting up the big tent while it crackled to life and it took her a moment to notice her companions were talking. 

“-to be Mara’s doing.”

“I’m pretty sure it was Finja getting bored and walking to Dawnstar that brought us together, Era.”

The priest laughed.  
“Yet after she’d done her part helping the town, she still reached out to me. That is the compassion of Lady Mara, my friend.”

“Finja has a taste for mer, maybe she just wanted to claim you too,” Teldryn joked. Finja laughed and dug out a pot and some preserved meat. 

“You are right in that his race was a factor, Tel, but only because the lifespan of Dunmer is a long one. I couldn't just leave him to suffer alone in that ruined temple.” 

The camp fell quiet, except for the sounds of Finja throwing together a meal. Eventually Erandur yawned, stretching in the hold of Teldryn’s arms.

“You two are going to fall asleep in there. Come sit by the fire while our food is warming and dry off.”

They slowly extricated from one another and joined her on land, sitting down on the furs laid out beneath the tent. Teldryn removed his wet loincloth and tossed it on a rock near the fire, thoroughly scandalizing the priest. The sellsword noticed his embarrassed expression and laughed. 

“It's just the three of us, Erandur, and I'm not in any way unsightly.”

“Aren't Dunmer from Morrowind supposed to be prudish?” he quipped, a faint smile on his lips and sight trained firmly on the fire. 

“Haven't you lived with shameless Nords most of your life? Admit it, Era, you want to take yours off too.”

Finja laughed at her bickering friends and met Erandur’s eyes. 

“If I take my smalls off, will it make you feel better?”

The priest let out a sigh. 

“Fine, fine. It's uncomfortable wearing wet clothes. And… It is you two.”

Without another word, all three of them were stripped down and sprawled naked in front of the fire on warm furs. 

Finja and Teldryn passed each other a look, for their aged companion seemed content, with no signs of the stresses from the previous night. Finja smiled affectionately at her two companions, and dished out the makeshift stew she’d made. 

They ate in comfortable silence, listening to the crackling of the fire, a dragon’s wings beating in the distance, and other sounds of the night. Finja stifled a yawn, and grabbed a big bear pelt to sleep under. She crawled over to Erandur, who was stretched next to Teldryn, and threw the pelt over the three of them. The sellsword and she sandwiched the half-asleep priest, each draping an arm over his hip and tangling their limbs. 

“Good night, Finja. ‘Night Teldryn.” he mumbled, barely awake, and fell asleep to a kiss from each of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this expecting smut and ended with tooth-rotting adorableness. I just have the need to rub affection into Erandur, but can only do so vicariously through writing. Ah well. It's to the benefit of readers.


End file.
